The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
An electronic camera has recently been proposed which uses a solid-state image pick-up device such as a CCD in place of a silver chloride film. In an electronic camera of this type, it is desired that information such as a title, a photographing date, and so on be written on a photographed image. However, an electronic camera with such a function has not yet been proposed.